


Hedonism (for Love & Lust Through the Ages II Zine)

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has a Filthy Mouth, Crowley is Good at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Zine: Love and Lust Through the Ages (Good Omens), Zine: Love and Lust Through the Ages 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: The exclusivity period for Love & Lust Through the Ages II Zine is now up so I can share this smutty oneshot with you. Crowley sometimes hangs out at the Hedonism club, as an easy way to meet his lust quotas quickly, until one day Aziraphale walks in, knowing exactly what he’s doing, and demands a ride.Crowley’s hands were gripping the guy’s hips tight and things were on the verge of getting more interesting when a voice interrupted them.“Excuse me, I think you’ll find you’re sitting in my seat.”It’s porn without much plot.CW for some dirty talk (which Aziraphale is enjoying) S word & W word.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 143
Collections: Love and Lust Through the Ages Volume II





	Hedonism (for Love & Lust Through the Ages II Zine)

It was the beginning of a new millennium, Crowley had spent the past few years trying to wreak chaos with the Y2K bug, only to be foiled at every turn, presumably by too-clever humans aided in their technology by a few miracles by angels unseen. His stats were low, he’d promised big results down in hell and hadn’t delivered, he had quotas to meet, and had been told in no uncertain terms what would happen if he failed to meet them.

Sometimes Crowley just felt like getting the numbers for his temptation quotas up a bit easier. Work smarter, not harder. All those 80s and 90s yuppie clichés he’d had a hand in sometimes actually worked. With lust, he could kill two birds with one stone by using a bit of sloth himself and taking the easy option. No going out seducing targets, he could just saunter along to Hedonism club, lounge around and let the targets fling themselves at him, one after another, then go home and sleep it off, take a few days to himself knowing he was ahead of the game and could take it easy for the rest of the month.

Hedonism was a demon club. Well, owned and run by demons, for precisely the purpose of encouraging all sorts of sins. It was an easy place for demons to come and interact with humans already on the verge of tipping over into the lap of sin anyway. You paid a fee to Dartazelius for a slot, then could come along and take your pick of easy targets. They were there _wanting_ to be seduced, to let go of ideas of “right” and “wrong” and indulge whatever desires they harboured. Demons like Crowley were only too happy to oblige them.

While there were private booths and rooms available, several dungeons, plenty of interesting toys to play with and suchlike, there were also orgy nights when the entire club floor was an open invitation to public exhibitionism. Tonight was one such night. Crowley sat on a long couch along one wall, with a currently fully-clothed, horny twenty-something guy writhing in his lap with his tongue down Crowley’s throat, while the demon ground up against him in a decent bit of public frottage. 

A few seats away, another couple had dispensed with clothing altogether. Another human sat next to them, watching and wanking. No one cared. All over the place humans and demons writhed in various states of undress, quotas being filled, desires being slaked in a heaving, sweaty mess. 

Crowley’s hands were gripping the guy’s hips tight and things were on the verge of getting more interesting when a voice interrupted them. 

“Excuse me, I think you’ll find you’re sitting in my seat.”

Both of them looked up. The guy in Crowley’s lap looked the newcomer up and down, then spied another hot demon at the next table who had just come free. He shrugged, not wanting to get in the middle of anything when there were plenty of other options to choose from, patted Crowley on the shoulder as he stood and gave a small, sarcastic bow. “He’s all yours, have fun.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow above his shades as Aziraphale took a seat next to him, half turned toward him with an elbow resting on the back of the sofa. Strangely, Aziraphale wasn’t emitting any kind of angelic aura.

“Aziraphale, and I say this with all due respect, but what the _fuck_ are _you_ doing here? You do realise this is a _demon_ bar, don’t you? You’re literally surrounded on all sides by demons right now.” He tried to retain the relaxed louche body language as if just talking to another human target, but the danger was very real. 

“Of course I know that, Crowley, why do you think I’m masking my angelic aspect right now?”

“So why are you here?”

“I thought perhaps it might help me to fulfil my part of the Arrangement if I could also take on some seduction temptations for you along with the rest. Thought I should refine my skills by learning from the best. I knew you worked here sometimes. I was curious.” 

The angel’s smirk was altogether too knowing. 

“You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Naturally. Indulge me?” Aziraphale’s look was challenging, bastard mode engaged. Whatever the angel’s true motivation, Crowley was not about to pass up such a golden opportunity. 

“You want me to treat _you_ , like _them?”_ He indicated the writhing human bodies around them. 

“Absolutely.”

Well the angel had asked for it. Crowley shrugged, let his thighs relax open a little more and palmed at his already half hard cock through his tight black leather trousers and licked his lips. 

“You want this? You want to get those pretty lips wrapped around my demonic cock then?”

Aziraphale nodded, his eyes dark with desire. Crowley smirked and unbuckled his belt deliberately, not breaking eye contact, then popped the button on his trousers and unzipped them agonisingly slowly, watching the angel’s rapt expression with quiet interest. He pulled out his cock and began to stroke it slowly. Aziraphale watched intently, mouth open slightly, and licked his lips. He shuffled closer to the demon, and tore his eyes from Crowley’s hand on his cock to meet his gaze. 

Crowley reached his free arm out toward the angel, skimming over his hand on the back of the sofa, trailing up his arm to his shoulder, giving a little squeeze, and continuing on to the back of his neck, while his other carried on stroking himself. He could see the angel’s trousers tenting already. Crowley stroked the back of Aziraphale’s neck with a light touch, then twined his fingers into the curl of hair at the nape of his neck, then firmly brought the angel’s head to his. 

He placed his lips close to Aziraphale’s ear, licked it then whispered to him. “If you change your mind, want out of here, _anything at all_ , tap me three times and I’ll get us out, I’ll get you to safety and never speak of it again. Ball’s in your court, Angel.”

He pulled back and examined Aziraphale’s expression seriously. The angel nodded in understanding, then his gaze slipped down to Crowley’s cock again. Crowley smiled, and kissed him. 

The kiss was deep and deliberate, thoroughly filthy and over the top. He licked into Aizraphale’s mouth and felt rather than heard, the angel’s groan of pleasure vibrating between them over the heavy bassline of the music in the club. The demon shoved his tongue down the angel’s throat, his hand holding the back of his head with a cruel grip on his hair, but the angel showed absolutely no indication that he had any intention of pulling back. A soft hand fell on Crowley’s thigh. 

Without breaking off the kiss, Crowley took his hand off his cock and lifted Aziraphale’s, placing it on his straining prick instead, laying his own hand over it, and showed him how he liked to be touched. The angel’s hand - firm on his shaft, pulling up and down with a knowing touch - was everything he’d ever wanted and he groaned back through the kiss in approval. 

He lifted off with a devilish grin. “I think those lips of yours could be put to better use, don’t you, Angel?” Aziraphale nodded breathlessly, eyes dancing with mischief and unbridled lust. It was genuine, untempted lust. Nothing Crowley had done had actively caused it, no demonic wiles were deployed. Everything Aziraphale was expressing was completely his own desire. 

The demon smiled. “Well get down there, slut.” Crowley growled, using the hand on the back of his head to shove his mouth down into his waiting lap, tipping his own head back on the headrest, closing his eyes in bliss as those divine lips wrapped around him and Aziraphale’s tongue went to work. 

Dear fucking _Satan_ , the angel was good. He’d done this before for sure, like hell did he need any pointers from Crowley, flimsy fucking excuse that was. Crowley frankly didn’t care, he was getting head from a literal angel. He resisted the urge to thrust up into his willing mouth, but did use his hand in that pale hair to shove down a little harder. Aziraphale’s hand came up to cover his own on the back of his head and pushed down, encouraging Crowley to use him to fuck his face. Crowley groaned and complied. 

Damnit he was getting close, and seeing how much Aziraphale was enjoying it, swallowing him down all the way into his throat without issue, Crowley did begin to thrust a little, grunting with pleasure, teeth gritted as he dropped his head to watch as the angel sucked him off greedily, moaning around his shaft, one hand creeping up to massage his balls, begging him to come down his throat. With a shudder, Crowley complied, coming in thick spurts, hips jerking, hissing through his teeth at the debauched sight in his lap. 

“Fuck angel, you’re far too good at that. Come here.” He lifted Aziraphale’s head off his softening cock and pulled him into a passionate kiss, tasting himself on the angel’s tongue. He lifted off, grinning, seeing his expression mirrored in Aziraphale’s features. “Did you enjoy that, you filthy Angel?”

Aziraphale smirked. “Absolutely, dear boy.”

“You don’t want to tap out, let me get us out of here?”

“Not yet.”

“Tart.”

“ _Your_ tart.” Aziraphale responded with a wink. 

“You want to carry on being my filthy little whore, then?”

“I’d like nothing more, you degenerate demon.”

Crowley reached over to massage the angel’s cock through the fabric of his trousers, and Aziraphale dropped his head to Crowley’s shoulder with a shiver, then bit into the muscle there with a keening whine. “More, Crowley… more.”

“Well get in my fucking lap then, you filthy slut.”

Azirpahale complied, placing a knee either side of Crowley’s slim hips, then ran his hands through the demon’s red hair before mirroring Crowley’s earlier movements by grabbing a handful of hair at the back and jerking his head back roughly, yanking a pleasured hiss from the demon’s lips, which he met with his own lips, grinding against Crowley’s lap as he snogged him as deeply as he could. 

After indulging him a while, Crowley pushed Aziraphale’s shoulders back a little and skimmed his hands down to the angel’s trousers, eyes flicking up, just glimpsed over his slightly dropped shades, to meet Aziraphale’s gaze, a question in his eyes. Aziraphale nodded hastily, and Crowley undid his trousers then slid his hand inside, rubbing gently, then pulling his stiff prick out between them. 

He gazed down at it reverently. It was thick and meaty, hot in his hand, and he slid his fingers up and down that beautiful shaft lightly, before wrapping his hand around it properly, and stroking firmly. Aziraphale shuddered and his forehead fell forward against Crowley’s. “Fuck…” The expletive falling from his lips, sounding alien on his tongue. The demon laughed. 

“I can’t believe how filthy you are, Angel. Such a fucking slut for me, aren’t you? D’you like that?”

Aziraphale nodded, loving the dirty talk, and kissed desperately at Crowley’s long elegant neck, getting carried away and beginning to bite, suck and mark in his desperation as Crowley stroked him faster, his own prick hardening again rapidly. He paused and pressed their leaking cocks together. Aziraphale looked down and moaned indecently at the sight as Crowley’s long fingers wrapped around them both together and carried on stroking. Crowley lifted his top up with his other hand to bare his abdomen invitingly.

“You going to come for me? Want to spurt all over me?” Crowley whispered against his neck, his other hand again around Aziraphale’s neck, pulling him close. “Is that what you want?”

“More than anything, Crowley. You feel so good… your hand… Crowley it’s so sinful, I didn’t know how much I needed this, needed _you_.”

“Shhh, stay in character. No fucking feelings in here, save it for later, this isn’t the place, Angel. Now come with me…”

His pace increased, and Aziraphale was shaking in his lap, mouth slack and breathing harsh. “Crowley… Crowley, _fuck…_ Crowley…”

“Yessss….”

Aziraphale came first, jetting pulses of come out over Crowley’s bare skin, up his chest, onto the rumpled up cloth of his shirt above, and onto his jaw, a splash landing on the demon’s lip. Crowley grinned and flicked his tongue out to lick it off his lip, closing his eyes in pleasure as he came too, just as hard, painting himself further, then going slack. He opened his eyes to see the angel sitting above him, gazing down at the mess with hooded eyes dark with desire. 

Crowley squeezed a little more then pulled his hand up and off the pair of them, lifting it to his lips to lick the spend from it while gazing into the angel’s eyes. Aziraphale licked his own lips as he watched. 

“There’s plenty more for you.” Crowley told him, nodding down at his splattered torso. “If you want it.” Aziraphale slid off his lap onto the floor on his knees between Crowley’s spread legs, and licked from his flagging cock all the way up his stomach and chest, cleaning him thoroughly as the demon watched with approval. 

He licked up Crowley’s neck and jaw, then kissed him some more before breaking off. Crowley sat back and tucked himself away, pulled his top down again and reached for the drink on the table by him as he watched the angel put his cock back in his trousers again and retake his seat next to him. Crowley passed the bottle over to Aziraphale, who took it, then reclined, resting his head on Crowley’s shoulder then passing the bottle back. 

“That was delightfully wicked, you terrible thing.” he mock-admonished Crowley in a playful tone. 

“That was rather the point, I thought?”

“Indeed it was. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Crowley tipped his head and pulled back a little. Aziraphale leaned back to meet his gaze. “D’you want to mention it again, or is this it? Never happened, kind of thing?” Crowley wanted to be clear.

“Oh I rather think I should like to discuss this in far more detail, in a private setting next time, not that this wasn’t delightfully hedonistic, with people all around able to see.”

“Well it does say so over the door, Angel.”

“Quite. So… your place or mine? For further educational activities, do you think?”

“Either is fine with me, Angel. Although I have had a fantasy about buggering you over the bookshop sofa for quite some time now, if you’re amenable.”

“Some time, eh? How long would that be, you incorrigible demon?”

“Since you got the sofa, really.”

“That long?”

“Well longer, really, kind of before sofas existed, if I’m honest.”

“Well I’m sure that can be arranged. Should I see you when you’ve finished working for the night?”

“This is a kind of freelance, independent contractor deal here, I clock off when I feel like I’m done. Honestly I don’t see much point in ever coming back after tonight, I shall probably be far too busy.”

“I very much look forward to keeping you busy then. I mean, it’d be my angelic duty to spend time thwarting you and keeping you busy and away from humans. Shall we?” Aziraphale stood and offered his arm. Crowley stood and took it

“Yup.”


End file.
